Zizou Olympia vs Shantae
Zinniax-13= Zizou Olympia vs Shantae is a What-If Death Battle by Zinniax-13. Description Zizou vs Shantae. Which magical heroine of Indie Games will make it to the top? Interlude Wiz: Indie Games have been on the rise since the popularity of Steam. Magic us- Boomstick: Man, I can't get over with how hot these two lovely-''' *Boomstick gets punched* Wiz: What the HELL is wrong with you!? '''Boomstick: But it's true...These two are PERFECT waifu for me! I have my opinions. *He punches wiz back* Anyway, we have Zizou Olympia aka the Dark Witch Wiz: And Shantae, the half-genie hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Zizou Olympia Melody Yasuragi - The Legend of Dark Witch OST Wiz: In the country of Liana, there is a miraculous stone called Syega, a stone that allows humans to use magic. This stone became a part of daily human life, and researchers always studied the stone to find more practical uses with it. Moomstick: And then a prick named Franzer came along and took all the Syega for himself, and used his researchers to create weapons out of the stone to... Wiz: Take over the world...Its basically Dr. Wily all over again. ANYWAY, due to the stone being an essential part of life, everyone suffered from it, and it seemed like all hope was lost. Boomstick: But to the people's rescue was the goddess of magic, the one who overviews and takes action with such events. Wiz: Her name...Is Zizou Olympia. Vacations Noisy - The Legend of Dark Witch OST Wiz: The goddess Zizou is a powerful being who does not need Syega to use her magic, and took action, taking don the eight researchers and- Boomstick: Its basically Mega Man! Get on with it! Wiz: Okay okay...She defeated many researchers, the enemy elite and Franzer himself. That would be the day, but... Boomstick: A student named Sola ended up trying to fight Zizou for breaking into her school apparently...Damn,,,Goddesses these day...So hot yet-''' Wiz: Boomstick, NO! Do NOT go there! '''Boomstick: Aww...Alright... Or Not to Break... - The Legend of Dark Witch OST Wiz: In combat, Zizou is a powerhouse, being able to take on the strongest of foes, and easily going to supersonic speeds and being able to teleport.. Boomstick: Zizou's main weapons are the Linear and Comet Shots. The Liniar shot fires a spread shot that can mow down many enemies while the Comet Shot is a speedy shot that can pass through walls and barriers. Wiz: These shots start off weak, but as time goes on, these shots are very deadly and upgrade very quickly to the point of being near unblockable. Boomstick: She also had the dash skill, which doubles her speed in short bursts. The wing skill makes her jumps floaty, increasing her jump height and slowing landing speeds. Wiz: But her ace in the hole is her magic copy ability. Boomstick: Which is BASICALLY MEGA MAN! Freesia - The Legend of Dark Witch OST Wiz: She has High-Power Beam, which is a well...devastating laser that can pierce through walls and defenses with ease. Lord attack is a quick dash attack that stuns enemies. Boomstick: Time Divider, well, slows down time for a period, and can be used with other abilities. Boing Boing, as ridiculous as it sounds, is a bouncing ball that can be rapid-fired, and bounce off walls and SOMEHOW explodes when hitting a target! What the hell!? Wiz: No one knows...Dark Matter is a shot that can be fired and activated at will, creating a void that bring in enemies and damages them inside the deadly void. Boomstick: Then she has Overhelm, which makes her immune to attacks temporarily, but the time shortens each time she is hit. Other attacks can be used during this. Illusion Shot fires a shot that turns invisible and homes in on the enemy, only reappearing when its about to hit. Finally, her revenge attack, hyper dark arm is a rapid fire shot of countless comet shots that pass through walls and break any defense, and is immune during the brief period. Wiz: But when Zizou wants to go all-out, she goes into her unrestricted form. Boomstick: You see, Zizou has always been holding back on her opponents, as if she goes all out, the entire planet collapses due to the sheer power. So even in unrestricted, she is STILL holding back, but is a MONSTER when in that state. Wiz: In that state, she gains unrivaled power to the point of being unstoppable. All her areas are massively increased, and gains access to a few new moves. Boomstick: Final Evolution is a quick slamming strikes that causes rapid explosions in the area. Fantasia is a tracking orb that fires a deadly laser when it hits the opponent. Wiz: Sandstorm generates deadly dust devils of at a time that pull in and rip apart enemies, and finally, Star Dust Ring forms countless rings that go standstill, then fire at the enemy in different directions, ricocheting against walls. Blue Heat Haze -Instrumental- - The Legend of Dark Witch OST Wiz: Zizou has done some amazing things. She beat Franzer while heavily holding back, survive many, many drop bombs from Sola, takes getting impaled by spikes and other deadly things like nothing, and has stated that if she ever were to go all-out, the entire planet would be destroyed by the sheer power of going all out. Boomstick: Zizou is not perfect though. She does fear going all-out, and such holds back a lot. She is also pretty laid back, and slightly lazy, leaving her open if she is not careful. Wiz: Either way, do not mess wit the Dark Witch "Face it, you do not have the correct body to handle that kind of magic...Just give up already, you have lost already" - Zizou Shantae Wiz: A long time ago, the Squin Land was protected by the beautiful guardians known as genies These beings protected the lands from monsters and other threats. They helped bring peace to the land for many years. Boomstick: My god is she hot! I can't wait to-''' Wiz: Boomstick!! Two sentences in ad you can't control yourself!? What the HELL us wrong with you!? '''Boomstick: Heheh...I have NO idea what you mean... Wiz: *Sigh* ANYWAY, one of them has a human-like appearance, but has magical abilities, being in the middle-ground area, a half-genie. Boomstick: Overtime however, these heroes started to disappear one by one, and evil started to take the land once more. Damn...Pretty harsh to have your own lovely hero-''' Wiz: ENOUGH! The point is things were not going well! The half-genies decided to each individually protect a kingdom, one such being Scuttle Town, a popular port town on the coast of Sequin Land. Pirates were common there, but overtime they started to get reckless, and people wished for a genie to come. 'Boomstick: And the most lovely-' *He gets hit* Wiz: STOP! She is in her teens! DUDE! *Sighs* Their wish was granted eventually and a half-genie came. Her name...is Shantae. Shantae: Risky's Revenge OST: Burning Town Forever Remix Wiz: Shantae, being a half-genie naturally has their powers. She can use powers such as fireballs or electricity. '''Boomstick: But her most Iconic weapon...is her HAIR!? WHAT THE HELL!> How the hell does that work! No, I do not want to know! I'm out!!" Wiz: BOOMSTICK! NO-. *The screen fades.* (Later) Boomstick: Sorry about that...Heheh..Moving on. Her hair is able to break through boulders and other tough objects, to give her credit...Still messed up. Boss Battle - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Wiz: *sigh* However, Shantae's most powerful form of her magic use comes in the form of her dances. By belly dancing, she can teleport places and she can transform into a variety of different animals. This can range from monkeys to mermaids. Boomstick: HOW IN THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF ABILITY IS-''' Wiz: NO ONE KNOWS! Ugh...Anyway, magic is not her only way of fighting, as she has she has received combat training from her friends Sky and Bolo, making her prevalent in martial arts. She can perform stylish dodges and recoveries, and knows a variety of close-quarter kick attacks, such as the Power Kick, the Drill Kick, and the Uppercut Kick. '''Boomstick: She has other weapons as well, such as a scimitar, a flintlock pistol, and a cannon. As for why she needs weapons? I don't know, but the more the better! Streamworks (Saliva Island) - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Wiz: Shantae has done many amazing things. She has defeated her dark clone, outsped Rottytops, the fastest zombie in the undergound, and has defeated Risky Boot's mechanized ship WITHOUT magic. Boomstick: She does have flaws though. No one is perfect. She for SOME reason thinks of herself as a bad role mode. Likely due to her short temper and believes for some reason that being a half genie is not enough to protect the land. Why? I don't know... Wiz: Still, Shantae is one of the most powerful Half-Genies in existence. Evildoers all over the land fear her name, and she is praised all over Sequin Land for her heroic acts. Magic Spyglass: KNOW THAT IF YOU WISH TO LOOK THROUGH ME, I MUST FIRST LOOK THROUGH YOU. Shantae: I certainly hope you mean through my heart or soul or something. Magic Spyglass: OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! DEATH BATTLE! (In Scuttle Town) It is a calm and peaceful day. No pirates have been around, and it was bright and sunny. Hanging by the docks of the docks was Shantae, who was relaxing. It was going to be a great day, or so she thought. Suddenly there was commotion going on, and Shantae went to check it out. Shantae: What is it this time!? *She sighs, seeing her relaxing day is about over. As her duty as a guardian, she had to check it out* Sky: Shantae! A mysterious woman came in and wrecked the town, there were monsters, everything! The woman was powerful, and fought the monsters, but many people got hurt from it. You need to put her in check! Shantae: Alright, alright. I'm on it! *She nods and runs to the area, where she sees Zizou Olympia searching the area* Zizou: Hmm...Bow where can that researcher be...? *She looks a bit* Shantae: What do you think you're doing!? You hurt a lot of people! Zizou: I know...Not my fault they panicked and screamed...Speak for yourself, fey! *Zizou mistakes Shantae as some Fey. Should be easy, or she thought* Shantae: Fey? No, I am a...Never mind...Point is why the heck did you do that!? Many people are hurt, and protecting this town is my job. Zizou: Are you the researcher? Shantae: What...? *She shows confusion* Boss Battle (Final) - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Zizou: That is enough info...You're coming with me, or I will have to use force...And for your answer, I do not have to answer... Shantae: What do you think you are some kind of god!? Zizou: I am actually... Shantae: You got to be...Ugh, whatever...You're on! *Zizou and Shantae take stance* FIGHT! Zizou vs Shantae FIGHT!.png|FIGHT! (Zinniax-13) Results TBA '''' Who are you rooting for? Zizou Olympia Shantae '' Who do you think will win? Zizou Olympia Shantae |-| Mr.gameandfight= Zizou vs. Shantae is a death battle created by Mr.gameandfight. Description These two are both experts in their craft of Magic! But only one can be truly superior. Who will win? who will die? Interlude Wiz: throughout generations of combat, some have become famous for their fire power, martial arts and swordsmanship. but few would reach legends in one certain category. Boomstick: Magic. ''' Wiz: Today we pit two of the most deadliest warriors of that field. Zizou Olympia, the Protector of Syega '''Boomstick: And Shantae, the half genie, half hero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Zizou Wiz: Imagine the world as we know it.. taken over by a species known as the Beast Men and their magical capabilities. Humans were inferior to this race that assumed absolute power over all. Boomstick: Well until the humans stumbled across these glowy blue rocks called Sega! Wiz: Syega. Boomstick: ahh here we go.. anyways these rocks gave humans the abilities to use magic just like the beast men and... for some strange reason, skipped over their badass magic war and started living in peace. Wiz: Peace that wouldn't last for long however. One day a princess named Riva decided to take all the Syega for herself and rule the entire contry. Boomstick: but then came a short emo high school looking chick looking to kick that princess's ass and restore magic to the world. Wiz: this began the Journey of the dark witch, Zizou Olympia. Boomstick: For someone that dresses like a teen going through puberty, "Witch" would be the last thing that comes to mind Wiz. Wiz: Don't let her looks fool you Boomstick. She's actually a goddess in disguise. Boomstick: well if that's the case she nailed it on the head. Zizou is a powerhouse. She's super tough, super fast and has some deep deep pockets. Wiz: True, after defeating many powerful warriors such as demons, fairies, beasts a treasure hunter and a.... librarian, Zizou had taken their powers and made them her own. Boomstick: Yeah I'll say! in true Mega-Man fashion, Zizou has destructive moves to take down her foes! Like Dia Missile, a move that surrounds you in spikes and closes in on you turning you to cheese, Divide Ice which spreads out spikes to close you in or ground impact which makes erupting land mines! Wiz: Bound Ring makes Rings that ricochet around the terrain, Circlecron shields her with two spheres until she's ready to launch them, Upper tornado which creates tornados under her opponent's feet. Boomstick: Time Division lets Zizou slow down time around her, Illusion shot which launches and turns invisible from far away and pop up in your face! Dark Matter which creates a small black hole to pull you in, Overhelm to shield attacks fora short time and... uh... Boing Boing?? Wiz: ...yeah. Boing Boing is a supposedly a bouncing ball that explodes on contact. Boomstick: stupid name aside, High Power beam is how it sounds. A giant beam that blasts through almost anything EVEN GHOSTS~!!! but that's not all she's packing! She has items to heal herself and sega seachers if she needs a quick boost. Wiz: And despite all of this, it's not even her best weapons. Whereas she has many abilities her main bread and butter abilities are her lord attack and Line shots. Boomstick: line shots eh?? Wiz: not THOSE lines... ugh. L-Lord attack is a close combat ability Zizou uses if an enemy gets up close. She can also use it to block attacks that are coming. Similar to Ryu's parry ability. and Line attack is a long ranged shot that can be altered in many ways than one. such as shooting multiple shots, turned into short ranged comets, or even charged up for powerful shot. Boomstick: and the sad part is... THIS isn't all she has, If she's taking hits, she whips out her ultimate attack: Hyper Dark Arm! A move so fierce and fast, her opponents don't even see it coming before it even happens. Wiz: and with this extensive variety to choose from, Zizou has proved her worth without them. She's defeated the likes of Riva, Franzer and Day all at their maximum potential with the syega gems at their side. And Zizou almost effortlessly defeated them. Franzer, a swordswoman that moves so fast, she could appear in front of you instantly. Along with her speed, she's also really strong. She once pushed around a boulder twice her size that contained blue gems that is more than likely topaz. This boulder would weigh roughly around 11 tons! She's also tough enough to survive Franzer's ultimate ability which involves being grabbed by a flamming hand, slashed repeatedly all while being caught in a wide explosion. Boomstick: Damn! with all that stuff going for her, she's gotta be unstoppable! Wiz: well... not really. Zizou isn't really that much of a strategist, often throwing herself into battles with no known knowledge of her opponents often trying to find answers for her quests. Plus with her absurd abilities potentially limitless, Zizou DOES need syega to really bring her all. Finally knowing her right as a goddess, she's pretty darn lazy and often doesn't take her opponents seriously. Boomstick: Hey when you've saved the world more times than once you've gotta have at least SOME bragging rights. Wiz: it onl goes to show that Zizou Olympia is one in her own league. Zizou: The world changes according to how I feel it should. Shantae Wiz: Born estranged from a human and mystical genie, Shantae would be destined for greatness. Boomstick: Y'know Wiz, a lot of these stories begin with some bad happening to parents. They're either dying or separating. It's like they wanna make their kids bad asses when they grow up. Wiz: Residing in the world of Sequin with her Uncle Mimic, Shantae would quickly become the guardian of her home using her mystic powers. However she wasn't the only half-genie around her parts. Boomstick: These half-genies would protect their own towns. But Shantae's town got the most pirates then anything so you better believe she wasn't getting rest any time soon. ''' Wiz: luckily for her, she was prime and ready to do so. She's an expert in hand to hand combat, using moves such as drill kick, power kick and Uppercut kick. Though despite these moves they pale in comparison to her greatest asset: her hair. '''Boomstick: now you might ask yourself what could be so special about owning a hair salon, but stop what you're thinking. because she uses her hairas a friggin' WHIP! Wiz: Shantae's hair is apparently so strong, it not only defeats enemies quickly, but it's also strong enough to move large objects and break stones! Boomstick: and doesn't even need conditioner to clean off the blood of her enemies when she's done fighting. But this isn't the only thing she's packing. When in a tough one, she can bust a move and transform into many types of animals. Wiz: She can transform into many kinds of animals such as a monkey, an elephant, a spider, a mermaid... the works. Boomstick: and even greater, she's packing serious heat! I'm taking a sword, a cannon and a flintlock pistol for the times you need a bit more than magic to get the job done. ''' Wiz: even so she has other items up her sleeve. she can shoot fireballs, create thunderstorms and even teleport. '''Boomstick: She's defeated the likes of Risky Boots, a pirate who has a knack for bulding in machinery...... She does machines. Wiz: She's also so fast she's outrun Rottytops in a foot race who is apparently the fastest being in the underground and has defeated Risky and the Pirate King on two separate occasions without the aid of Magic. Boomstick: But just like all half-genies, not everything is all sunshine. Shantae has a temper and a pretty nasty one at that. and even though she's the guardian of her own town... she uh.. gets fired from that right.. a lot. Imagine her resume... but never let it be said, despite looking like a sexy backup dancer, Shantae is a hardcore genie! Shantae: Get ready, because I'm not gonna hold back! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight In an underground cave, a blue haired treasure hunter with a long scythe roamed around the moist terrain in search of riches. This came to an abrupt halt as she began to think to herself. Al: ...I know it's here.... did that stupid cook lie to me again..?? Enraged by being fooled, Al would lash out and swing her scythe at a stalagmite that popped open a raw, blue and powerful gem that caught the eye of the flabbergasted wanderer. Al: JACKPOT!! Quickly running to grab it, her discovery would only involve her getting rammed into a wall by an elephant that had blasted itself through a part of the cave. This animal would revert to her half-genie form as her gaze became fixed on the gem that Al discovered. Shantae: finally... I need to get this back to uncle mimic.. With Al coming to her senses, she would be surrounded by butterflies that gather across the cave and meet ontop of the gem stopping the two females in their tracks as the butterflies would gather together and form a hooded woman that shown black and white hair looking at the two with a nonchalant demeanor. Zizou: Hey I need to know where- Quickly shocked by the presence of the Al engraved by rock and turning her sights to the mystical shantae, she would gather fiery magic and scowl and her newly dubbed opponent. Zizou: ...I hope you have answers. Shantae: W-what's that supposed to mean?! FIGHT! Zizou quickly makes the first move and shoots out a linear arrow shot at the Half-Genie who retorts by dodging as the arrow crashes into more of the walls around them. Shantae would leap at her attacker with her sword unsheathed and creating a bombardment of slashes while Zizou backstepped through and jump over them. Shantae: I don't know who you are, but that gem is coming with me!! Zizou: mhm... sure. Shantae's barrage is halted by the Witch's lord attack as it sends her upward. She would quickly leap to the air and strike her with another lord attack that connects only to be followed up with a charged punishment shot that blasts her into a stream of water. Zizou would then hover down and see the now unguarded Syega gem. Shantae would leap back into action only to see the gem now in the posession of the smiling magician. Shantae: grr! you put that down! The genie would then shoot a fireball at Zizou creating a cloud of dust. Much to her dismay, the witch would leap from the cloud covered in a hexagonal shield as she lunged toward her while Shantae would start her trademark dance and transformed into a monkey as she lept onto a stalagtite stopping Zizou's approach as she looked above herself with her overhelm shield faded as she would charge another punishment shot in defense. Zizou: never thought humans could turn themselves into animals. The simion would lunged at the hooded fiend knocking her down and reverting. Shantae: I'm MORE than human! Zizou would quickly get up only to be greeted by a crack to the face by purple hair knocking her back again. Shantae would continue her assault by following up with a flurry of kicks consisting of Power Kicks and Drill Kicks then ending with an Uppercut Kick sending her into the top of the cave. As she prepared another assault by preparing another fireball the crater made began showering down comet shots onto the bewildered Shantae that connected and knocked her upwards to the crater that popped the witch out with high power beam blasting the genie back downward. With Zizou hovering onto a rock on a higher plane, Shantae would pop back to her feet and pursue the dark witch after turning back into her monkey form. Using her syega searcher, Zizou quickly found another powerful piece of syega deep within the cave and ran closer and closer only to be dragged away from it by a harpy back to the part of the cave which they started their battle crashing down and being met with slashes by the relentless avian who kicks her back into a stalagmite. leaving Zizou in a daze, Shantae takes the opportunity and changes into an elephant quickly rushing at the bloodied witch when suddenly Shantae felt herself become slower and slower while the witch got up using healing items to heal her wounds as she quickly jumped out of the way of harm while The shocked Elephant crashed head first. Zizou: you're pretty strong... Shantae got out of the rubble as she healed herself as well from the past attacks that landed on her. Shantae: I can't waste anymore time! Quickly changing back into her harpy form, She began to rush Zizou at full speed. Zizou: neither can I.. Time began to slow again along with Shantae's avian speed who would see five spiky missiles in front of her face that would impale through her body and stop her in her tracks falling to the ground and screaming out. Shantae would bounce towards the readied witch in a bloody mess. Zizou: HYPER DARK ARM! The Dark Witch would thrust her arm in the face of the bloodied genie as a barrage of Punishment shots clouded around her and disintegrated her into a few bones and drops of blood. Zizou watched as her remains fell down onto the stream of water that carried them away while she sighed and scratched her head. Zizou: Now to yo- Looking around, the Hunter from earlier was long gone from the battle to The Witch's Ire. Zizou: ...I guess I'll go find that princess then. Walking off to the distance, the remains of battle vanished without a trace.... KO! Results Boomstick: well.. That's another hot ass magician wasted.... Wiz: This wasn't as close as you would possibly think. Zizou's capabilities were too much for the Half-Genie hero to handle. Boomstick: But what about the fact that Shantae defeated Risky Boots and the Pirate King? she even did it without MAGIC! Wiz: While Shantae has impressive feats in her own rights, Zizou's adventures and battles with Day, Riva, Franzer and Pelusa, Shantae wasn't really any different than them and the entire fight played out like a boss fight in the dark witch games. Sure Shantae and Zizou have an expansive arsenal, Zizou's just blew her's out of the water and aside from her items such as healing and syega searching, she never really had a limit to begin with other than the fact she needed a recharge. Boomstick: Unlike Shantae who's arsenal is varied by how much magic she had in her system. ''' Wiz: Shantae and Zizou's durability feats are hard to pinpoint but Zizou was the only of the two to have many defensive options for that occassion. '''Boomstick: Shantae could be able to shatter stone with her hair, Zizou defeated Pelusa. who could make holes into the ground that could become GEYSERS!! Wiz: This would require at least 1.2 million tons of force to pull off. And Zizou also had the edge in speed where as Shantae could outrun rottytops in a foot race, Zizou was fast enough to track Papeline and Franzer who could easily move faster than Rottytops. Wiz: While Shantae had the edge in strength, combat experience and her many transformations keeping Zizou on her toes.... Zizou's all around experience, speed and arsenal pulled through for the win. Boomstick: Shantae was too Hyped up but left in the Dark... Wiz: The winner is Zizou Olympia. Stats Zizou (Winner) + Shots and Lord & Blocking abilities covered long and close ranged combat + Faster + Wider Arsenal + Became stronger mid-fight through Syega + Much more experienced - Physically Weaker Shantae (Loser) + Physically Stronger + More combat experience + More Agile + Transforming kept Zizou on her toes - Limited Arsenal and Magic Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years